Blind Date
by btvs
Summary: When Troy and Gabriella break up they both enter a blind date competition but instead find each other.  My first ever story on fanfiction.met, let me know what you think


**Hey guys, this is my first ever story on let me know what you think, it is set after high school musical 2**

"so, this is it then?" Troy stared at Gabriella, he didn't want this to end but he wasn't sure if he could keep trying so hard. Gabriella had been so distant since coming back from the country club. Even though they had managed to patch things up at the end, everything that was bothering them was still there.

"It has to be, I'm sorry, I just don't know if I can do this anymore, we're drifting apart and you know it, I think I've just got to go my own way for a while" Tears were starting to form in Gabriella's eyes but she promised herself she wouldn't let him see her cry.

" Okay, I'll see how it goes on one condition, answer me one question "

"of course." Gabriella looked confused but took a deep breath, closed her eyes and waited for the question.

" Do you love me?" Her eyes shot open, shocked by such a direct question, she was paralysed _What do I say, I don't know if I do yet, why is he asking this now._ After a long pause Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was air.

"Thanks, at least now I know" With that Troy stormed towards the door. _I really thought she loved me, I guess not._

" Troy wait" Troy turned to face her, taking in her beauty, how was he supposed to spend everyday around her and not be holding her, kissing her and laughing with her.

She walked towards him, grabbed his hand and started to sing:

There's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us.  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere.

There's a time for us,  
Some day a time for us,  
Time together with time spare,  
Time to learn, time to care,  
Some day!

Somewhere.  
We'll find a new way of living,  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere . . .

There's a place for us,  
A time and place for us.  
Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there  
Somehow,  
Some day,  
Somewhere!

ONE WEEK LATER

Troy and Gabriella had been miserable all week and now it was their friends job to help them move on. Chad ran up to Troy playfully tossing him a basketball " Hey, what's up bro?" Nothing "He-ll-o, Bolton" Patience was a key thing this week. "I'm fine Chad, I just want to be left alone" Troy started towards class "What you need is to move on and I have just the plan" "Really?!" Troy looked unimpressed. "Just think about it" Chad walked off leaving Troy with a flyer :

HEARTBROKEN

LOOKING FOR LOVE

COME TO EAST MALL 5.00pm TODAY

Troy's first thought was to throw it away but later that afternoon he wondered why it was still in his jacket pocket and why something told him that maybe, just maybe he was meant to go there.

"Come on, gabi, it will be great fun, you might meet the man of your dreams" Monique showed her exactly the same flyer hoping that her and chad's plan would work.

" I thought I already had…" Gabriella looked far into the distance, she didn't want to even think about another guy at the moment, not when she knew she still cared about Troy. Ever since their break up she had been having regrets, maybe she had made a mistake, maybe it was worth talking to troy about it. Just then she saw him across the hall, she ran towards him but as he saw her he walked away, he looked so angry. Gabriella walked back to Monique "Count me in"

"My names John Collins and welcome to Heartbroken, the live blind date show that finds love for those people in need. Today we have three beautiful young ladies looking for love and one of those lucky ladies will be having a date with this fine gentleman…Chad"

Of course he wasn't going to give his real name, what if his family were around and listening it would be so embarrassing. Troy walked over to the chair that was set up for him. To his left was a huge screen dividing him from the girls. The crew had asked him to write down 3 questions and a tie-breaker, that had been easy but doing it without thinking about how Gabriella would answer was the hard part.

"Question one : Describe your ideal man?"

Contestant one : I guess, um, blond hair, really buff like a guy that goes to the gym a lot, definitely a basketball player, they are so cute

Contestant two : I'm not sure, Brad Pitt!

At that point there was a huge laugh from the audience, even gabi laughed, it relaxed her a little bit, she felt terrible and had been crying all afternoon so her voice sounded like she had a cold.

Contestant three (gabi) : I like a guy who's himself, who doesn't care what everyone thinks and will follow his dreams.

Troy smiled to himself, he remembered when him and Gabriella had first got to know each other. They would met up on the roof and talk about what it was like to not be the basketball guy and how he could be himself with her.

Question two : Describe your perfect date?

Contestant one : I guess like the prom, where I get crowned prom queen in front of all my friends.

Contestant two : Something crazy like hand gliding or ski diving

Troy cringed, he could never do that, he wasn't the adventurous type, he just loved being laid back.

Contestant three: Definitely a picnic and then followed by a movie or a moonlite walk

This took troy back to summer when him and Gabriella had taken a break from work by having a lunchtime picnic and then later they went for a walk around the ground, it had been one of the best days of his life.

Question three : Why didn't your last relationship work out?

Troy had decided to ask this question because then at least if things worked out with this girl, he would know what had happened to make them heartbroken.

Contestant one : Well he said that it was all my fault, but he was soooooo wrong, I only kissed this guy once and suddenly he thinks it's like big issue or something. Anyways whatever….

Contestant two : The last guy I was with was lovely until I realised that he loved his playstation more than me.

Contestant three : I thought I knew why, I thought I needed some space but now I'm thinking that I made a mistake. I never got to tell him that I loved him so much.

Troy felt sorry for this girl, something about her was so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Before the tie breaker he had to run through which one he had to pick. He had almost forgot why he was here. Contestant one was definitely not for him, she was everything that he was suppose to date, being the basketball captain but he wanted someone real. Contestant two was okay but seemed a bit too much hard work. Contestant three had to be the one but he would do the tie breaker anyway. Just before he asked the last question the presenter pointed the microphone in Troy's face, subtle he was not. "So Chad, have you ever been in love?"

When Troy had asked Gabriella if she loved him, he so wanted her to say yes so that he could say to her what he had wanted to say ever since they had first met _I love you so much._

"Yes, I have and I don't know if I'll ever be in love with anyone ever again, she was this amazing girl and I blew it, I should of listened to her more and made her realise how great she was. Before she came into my life I was 'just the basketball guy' but with her I was me.

At that moment Gabriella perked up ,she knew there had been something familiar about that voice, the things he said. She didn't know whether to run round the screen and hug him or run away. Before she had chance to think Troy asked his last question.

Troy : Sing a song from your favourite musical that sums up how you feel right now?

Contestant one : 'Fame, I wanna live forever(The singing was terrible

Contestant Two: Look at me I'm Sandra dee…

It took Gabriella all her confidence to do what she did :

There's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us.  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere.

There's a time for us,  
Some day a time for us,  
Time together with time spare,  
Time to learn, time to care,  
Some day!

Somewhere.  
We'll find a new way of living,  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere . . .

There's a place for us,  
A time and place for us.  
Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there  
Somehow,  
Some day,  
Somewhere!

Just the sound of her voice was enough, He ran round the screen and embraced her, and the best part….She hugged him back.

"You love me?" Troy looked into her eyes, they were full of tears, it must have taken so much courage to sing in front of all those people.

"Of course, I always have" Troy wiped away her tears and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"So this is it then?"

" Yep, you and me forever, you up for it?"

" I am, if you are?"

Gabriella grabed Troys hand "Deal"

End


End file.
